


Blue Fire

by bluerosele



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study?, Gen, Introspection, Matt's trying to figure things out, Protective Matt is Protective, The world is on fire but maybe it's not, but its daredevil so it comes with the territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt lied. The world is on fire, and people are bleeding. But not everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Fire

Matt lied.

His Catholic induced guilt is gnawing at him a bit about that, but he’s pretty sure dressing up as a devil and seeking retribution probably wouldn’t be so condoned by the official church either. Father Lantom is a different case (really he is in most arenas) and he’s pretty sure he’d slap him across confession for even focusing on lying right now above everything else going on.

But, yeah, Matt lied.

The world is on fire; he sees blood flooding streets, and hears silent screaming from a distance coming too fast. For the most part this is Matt’s world. Not all of it though.

Not everyone is on fire or blood or a vacant void without a heartbeat. People like Claire and Karen, they have blood on them, but it’s splattered by others, inflicted constellations which pinpoint developments in their experiences in Hell’s Kitchen.

When he was a kid, before he knew what the red was, before his father blinked out, his father was more of a relaxed glow, steady and constant. Only his hands showed a stark contrast, battered and bleeding.

But, there’s one person Matt has never seen bleed.

It’s Foggy Nelson.

He isn’t fire or brimstone, he isn’t dark or glaring, he isn’t even _red_. Matt has tried for too long to give a name to what Foggy is, and for all his efforts all he has is a vague explanation of a simplified contrastive. Foggy is blue, a dark deep blue, which glides towards him instead of sharply edging around with streaks of red left behind.

When Matt first met Foggy he was so thrown off he couldn’t tell if he even had a roommate, that it wasn’t his own heartbeat double-time, and some weird aura impression he was experiencing in the new atmosphere. Then it spoke said its name was “Franklin but please God call me Foggy” and called him handsome. Matt meant what he said about people being fragile around him; he thinks that’s where the red comes from, an avoidance or fear or worry about his existence. Foggy was like a wave that finally trusted him in high tide and Matt wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay afloat.

Foggy is his friend, Foggy is his partner, Foggy is blue. He hasn't bleed yet, and Matt will make sure he never will.


End file.
